As a new function based on an AISG (Antenna Interface Standards Group) standard, an RAE (remote antenna extension) function is used for performing information-based management on a smart antenna. The information-based management includes weight management and survey parameter management. When performing information-based management on the smart antenna, a base station may request a device with an RAE function for specific weight data and a survey parameter of the smart antenna by using a standard AISG interface. Then, the base station may form a beam of the smart antenna according to the weight data, so as to implement multi-dimensional adjustment on a vertical width, a horizontal width, a vertical direction, and a horizontal direction that are of the beam of the antenna. In addition, the base station may also present, to a user, survey parameters that include a geographic location, a height, a mechanical tilt, a mechanical azimuth, and the like that are of the smart antenna. Before the RAE function is introduced, a live-network smart antenna does not have the RAE function. Therefore, a method for extending a function of a smart antenna is in urgent need.
In the prior art, two manners are usually used when a function of a smart antenna is extended. A first manner is replacing or modifying a live-network smart antenna that does not have an RAE function. A second manner is adding an external RAE module that is based on an AISG standard, and extending, by using the external RAE module, a function of a live-network smart antenna that does not have an RAE function. When the external RAE module obtains weight data of the smart antenna, related information of the smart antenna, such as antenna model information, needs to be manually configured. Further, the external RAE module obtains the weight data of the smart antenna according to the manual-configured related information.
In a process of implementing the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
For the first manner, when a live-network smart antenna that does not have an RAE function is replaced or modified, costs are high, an engineering difficulty is relatively large, and function extension efficiency is extremely low. For the second manner, because related information of a smart antenna needs to be manually configured, function extension efficiency is also relatively low.